A Mercenary's Dilemma
by brixxen
Summary: Obi's job is to kidnap a red haired lady for a rich Lord. Sounded simple and it paid well. However, upon interacting with the target his heart and mind are immediately smitten with her and he doesn't want to let her go.


A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you in advance for reading my story. I apologize if Obi and shirayuki seem out of character but this is how I dream of them Lol. I love this couple so much. The time period is the same as the anime but I made up most of the town names and people. I don't own Akagami no Shirayukihime or any of its characters.

The job was a simple kidnapping. A wealthy lord overseas heard of a girl with apple red hair and wanted her for himself. Selfish prick, but he paid half in advance and I needed new clothes. My last job got a little bloody and blood just doesn't come out of cloth that easily.

There was no deadline for this job. The lord knew of my track record and was content to let me do the deed in whatever fashion I wished. It was a nice break. I could take my time and assess the situation, see what I was up against and have a few drinks on the side. This job would be a nice little vacation.

The front door of the herbal shop swings open and the target, shirayuki, steps out looking like little red riding hoods sister. The white cloak hid her well but I knew it was her from the slender build and bright green eyes that shone in the predawn light. She turns and flips the sign on the door saying "closed" humming softly a tune I didn't recognize. She darts off down the road and then veers off into the tree lining surrounding the small village. She was fast but I soon caught up with her, careful to stick to the tops of the trees out of her sight. For a second I thought she had seen me in the village but I soon realized she was just excited. She runs into a small clearing and twirls around on her heel, laughing hysterically and looking up at the sky.

"So beautiful…" She whispers.

I watch her intently. She stops spinning and heads into a seemingly random direction. There were no trails or markers. She was just walking randomly from what I could tell. Well this was shaping up to be more interesting than I thought. I trail her through the forest for the next two hours, watching as she inspects various plants and mutters to herself, without any clue she was being followed. That's no fault of hers though. I was a master at what I did and I did quite an array of professions.

Maybe I should've brought a snack. I start to grumble just as shirayuki gasps loudly and moans. I bristle and one hand is already clutching a throwing knife as I scan the area for the cause of her sudden reaction. "Is it that late already? I should've opened the store a half hour ago!" She moans again in dismay and hurtles towards town, slipping down the grassy mountain side and almost taking a tumble. I blink and slap a hand over my face. Ugh.

I watch her return to the shop that had a small group clustered out front waiting for her. Most of them were elderly but some were children. They all greeted her and waved off her apologies for being late as she lets them in and gets right to work.

Hmm...I knew she would be in the shop most of the day but I hadn't figured out a good way to keep watch of her without being noticed. I scan the exterior of the building and notice a back door. It'd be way too convenient for that to be unlocked. I try the handle and almost fall forward as it swings open with ease. Did this girl have no clue about safety precautions? Maybe she had a guard dog or a burly boyfriend that stayed inside for protection?

The door stays cracked open and nothing happens so I open it farther and peek inside. It looked like a modest bedroom with a small bed and shabby dresser. No pictures or personal items were out. I step in and close the door behind me. There was another door straight ahead where the sounds of shirayuki and her customers could be heard. This is better than being outside but if she came in there was literally no place to hide. Her bed could barely fit me underneath and if she bent down just a bit she would see me.

I go back outside and resign myself to keeping watch through the front window from across the street. There was a large chimney and tilted part of the roof that provided shade and concealment throughout the day. I leave only to buy some food and empty my bladder. shirayuki doesn't leave the house again.

It's almost dusk when she finally says goodbye to the last customer and turns her sign back to "closed". The front light shuts off and I can make out the back door being opened and a small candlelight fills the bedroom. I guess it's bedtime. I pull a blanket out of the knapsack I purchased earlier and find a decent position against the chimney to sleep that didn't leave me open for an attack, however unlikely that is. The small village was quiet most of the day. At night was no different. I fall asleep easily to the soft chirp of insects.

The next week is the same schedule. I follow shirayuki into the woods every morning and then back to the shop. One day she went down the street to the market for food but that was the only detour to her otherwise unchanging schedule. How boring. By the fifth day I'm thinking of just getting the job done so I could move on to something more exciting but something was keeping me from doing so.

shirayuki smiles at the young boy who knocked timidly at the front door. "My mom is sick and asked if umm….I could pick up some…" He fidgets and wrings his tiny hands trying to remember what he was sent to pick up.

"Oh! Is she sneezing?" The bubbly red head asks kneeling down to the boys level. She was always doing that. If it was a child she would talk to them at eye level like an equal. If it was an older person she would sit with them at the table.

The little boy nods. "And she hasn't eaten anything all day." I see the gears working as she listens to him. shirayuki nods and stands up.

"I know just what she needs. Come inside!" She goes in with the boy following eagerly behind. She was just so nice to everyone. There wasn't a person in town who didn't love her like a family member. It was mind-boggling. And she seemed to love all of them as well. It wasn't a show. It was real feelings. Not once this whole week did I see her get angry or curse someone after they had left. She was happy all the time.

I would kidnap her but not before I found out why she was here. There was no way someone could be so happy working for little money and stuck in a small town. Not at her age with her personality. Why wasn't she near the castle where there was more diversity, more opportunity to spread her wings? I needed to know. I slip in through the back door to wait out the rest of the day. She never came back here until the shop closed so I lean back behind the door and let my mind wander.

How would she react? I've never seen her during a tense situation. Would she scream? She didn't seem the type. No...she would probably see if something was ailing me. I frown. She was such a nice girl. It was a shame she had to be born with an unusual hair color to make her a target for a greedy lord.

I wake with a start to a loud rapping at the store front door. Shit I fell asleep. She must've closed shop already. Shit. She would've walked right in on me if she had come back right away. I press my ear to the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't understand….the second prince wants me?" shirayuki doesn't sound happy. There's an edge to her voice I had never heard before.

"Yes. You are to come with me immediately. There's a carriage waiting outside to take us to the castle." The castle? Must be in Tanbarum. That was the closest castle and it was a good two days journey by carriage from here. The prince was stealing my target. I needed to do something. Think Obi!

"No. I can't leave. That's insane. I have my business here. I can't just leave my customers." I crack open the door. There was a massive guard in the doorway, hand on his swords hilt. shirayuki's back was to me but the guard noticed the door and locked eyes with me. Well shit.

I swing open the door and march towards the guard. "Hey! You aren't taking the Miss anywhere." The guard scowls and shirayuki whirls around, green eyes wide and frightened. I avoid looking at her, mind working fast to come up with an idea.

"And who the hell are you to go against a princes command?" The guard is gripping the sword hilt now.

"I'm her hired bodyguard. She's already had someone try to kidnap her. My loyalty is with her. Your prince can suck it." I smirk at the last part and the guard sputters with anger. Thankfully, the red head is staying quiet. Too quiet. I want to look at her but the guard draws his sword.

"You'll wish you never said those words riffraff." He lunges swinging the sword in a wide arc. Tch. Childs play.

I jump over the sword and connect my knee with his face sending him flying out the door. There are shouts from his comrades as they dismount and help him off the ground. I guess they want to play too. I crack my knuckles and roll my head feeling my neck pop.

"Welcome to the party boys." I grin and lunge through the door.

ooOOoo

What was happening? The prince wants me and now there's a brawl right outside my shop. And who the heck is the boy? Did he come from my bedroom? I back away from the front door frantically running through my options. If the prince wanted me then he won't stop at one failed attempt. He would keep coming here. I didn't know if the boy was good or bad but right now he was a distraction. I needed to leave. Maybe I could come back to the village once the heat dies down but for now….I feel the tears come but quickly shake my head. Not right now shirayuki.

I turn on my heel and run into my bedroom. I had a small shoulder pack for carrying herbs that I stuff with clothes and the few personal items I owned. I peek through the door to see the boy fighting off the last guard. Shoot. I need to go now. I wanted to take some medicines but there's no time. I slip out the back door and sprint into the nearest tree lining. The forest was dark but I knew my way through the closest part at least.

The trees and bushes scrap at my skin and clothes but I continue running. Needed more distance. I didn't want to be some pet to a prince. My poor customers. My eyes sting again. My shop was a gift from my grandparents and I cherished it. It was the place I grew up in. It held all my memories, my childhood.

The sound of fighting lessens and I slow down my pace. The tears were flowing but I didn't care. It was okay to show emotion. I was a firm believer in being upfront about how I felt. There was no reason to fake things.

I pick my way through the brush hoping to find a clearing to lay down in. I seriously doubted those guards or that boy could find me in this forest. Who was that boy? I'd never seen him before and the village wasn't that big. If there was a new person I would've heard about it within the hour. He might've saved me from the guard but he could be after me as well. What if he was hurt and needed aid? My heart reasons. Why come through the back door then? My brain counters. I shake my head.

"I just don't know." The sound of my voice startles me and I laugh softly. I needed sleep.

I notice a large tree up ahead and clear out a spot at its base. This will have to do. I curl up on the ground using my bag as a pillow and quickly fall asleep.

ooOOoo

I wasn't sure why I didn't approach shirayuki. I was starting to feel like a creeper as I follow her through the forest the next day, watching her come to grips with her new situation. If I was being honest with myself, I didn't want to cause her more grief. Her world was already upside down but she still had her freedom. A thought she said multiple times that first day as she trekked further into the forest. She hadn't packed any food but was finding enough berries and fruit to sustain her for the time being.

The loaf of bread weighed heavy in my bag as I watch her struggle to find food. She had no plan. She was just walking, always moving forward. The sun was setting and she still just kept walking, muttering under her breath on what towns might be up ahead. I knew she was headed towards a fairly large city but I was still on the fence on what to do with her. Once she got to the city it would be harder to kidnap her without witnesses. This was the best time to take her. There was no one around. Maybe I could even talk her into accepting her fate and she would go quietly. I scoff. Yeah right.

Fighting the guards had taken longer than anticipated and she got a good head start. Thankfully I was an excellent tracker and she wasn't trying to hide the direction she was headed. I caught up to her just as she fell asleep.

I stop as shirayuki suddenly stops walking. "Uuuuugh…" She holds her stomach and leans against the tree I was perched in. Her stomach is growling like crazy and she looked pale. Shit, did she eat something poisonous? Seemed unlikely since she's an herbalist. I think quickly. What do I do? She'll know I've been following her if I come down now, but if I leave her she could get really sick. The city was still a few hours away and that was a fast walking pace.

She falls to her knees clutching her middle and moaning. Damn. I can't leave her like this. I jump down from the tree and crouch in front of her. "Hey are you-whaaa!" I yelp as she launches herself at me tackling me to the ground and pinning me with her body.

"Gotcha." She says a little breathless by the sudden movement. Her eyes are shining with victory and I stare into them, speechless. She got me. She really fooled me out of hiding.

I compose my face into a mask of indifference. "A child would have known I was there. I made it pretty obvious." I drawl with a lazy grin. Her eyes flash and her hands that were holding my shoulders to the ground tighten. I'm suddenly aware that her entire body is flush with mine. Her legs tangled with my legs. She seemed oblivious to our positioning however.

"What do you want with me? Why are you following me?" She's trying to sound menacing but there was also curiosity showing on her face. She didn't hide her emotions very well. Maybe she wasn't trying.

"Could you let me up first? I could flip you easily but the reversal of our positions might make you uncomfortable." I say lightly and she flushes a pretty crimson color, standing up and backing away from me quickly.

I stand slowly trying to think of a good excuse as to why I was following her. I didn't want her to know I was going to kidnap her. I wanted her to like me. The last thought lingers in my mind and I'm suddenly at a loss. I was still reeling from being caught so completely off guard and by someone with absolutely no training. I decide to evade the question for now.

"Are you hungry?" I pull out the bread and offer it to her. Her face instantly lights up and she takes it without question, breaking it in half and giving me the larger piece. I take it numbly, wondering why I was moving so slow.

"I'm shirayuki by the way. Though something tells me you know who I am already." She says lightly through bites of bread.

"Aye. I know who you are." I'm reluctant to give anyone my real name but I wanted her to know it. "I'm Obi." I extend my hand and she smiles and takes it. Her fingers rub the material of my glove for a second before letting go.

"Most of your outfit is new but your gloves are worn." She observes and I resist the urge to fidget as her eyes roam over my whole body unabashed. "You seem undernourished. Do you get enough food? Where are you from?" She seems lost in her own questioning forgetting that I had been stalking her all day.

"I eat enough. The world is my home." I say keeping the indifferent mask firmly in place.

"Hmm...that seems lonely." She says quietly, tilting her head to the side and looking at me with renewed interest. Not pity. But interest. I shrug and take another big bite of bread. She had already finished hers.

"Here. You haven't eaten much all day." She blushes and shakes her head.

"No I'm fine. You eat it." She was obviously hungry but she was worried about me. It was so obvious on her face. I stare at her as she looks down still blushing.

"There's a city a few hours West of here." I say deciding that for now, I would just lead her towards the Lord under a false story. Then at least I could enjoy her company under good terms for a little longer. Her blush brightens and she turns away from me.

"I...I don't have any money." She mutters and is probably kicking herself internally for forgetting so many necessities in her flight last night.

Before I can question myself I pull out the cash I had left and reach around her so she sees it. "I have this. I'll share it with you if you take my advice and let me lead you to a great place overseas." It was a stretch by far. I wouldn't have believed me if I was her but she wasn't me. She trusted people outright. I was taking advantage of her easy trust and my heart stung a little by how betrayed she would be at the end.

"Where are you suggesting we go?" She doesn't turn around but her shoulders straighten a little.

"It's called Hoike. It's an island off the coast of Krasu. They are a farming community at heart but the village reminds me of yours." And their lord wants you as his concubine. I silently add.

She turns around and meets my gaze head on. She searches my face for any sign of deception. I show her what she wants to see; that I'm a trustworthy guy out for the greater good. "What do you get out of this Obi?" I watch her mouth say my name. Her voice was soft and nonthreatening. I was lost. The more lies I told her the worst I felt. What was she doing to me? No one has ever had this effect on me before….especially someone who I've barely had contact with. Was she a sorceress? I had heard rumors about magic-users up North but never experienced it first hand. My eyes narrow.

"Look, I don't know what kind of spell casting you are trying to do but cut it out." I say bluntly, glaring at her accusingly. Her eyes widen and then she bursts out laughing. I wasn't used to being laughed at. The hairs on my neck stand on end and a warmth spreads up my neck to my face.

"Shut up!" I growl embarrassed, moving forward. She backs up against the tree behind her and puts her hands up in surrender, still breathless from laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Obi! It just caught me off guard." She smiles and waves her hands as she talks, trying to calm me down. "I promise you I'm not a spell caster. I just work with herbs and make medicines to help people. That's all." I twitch when she says my name and my anger dissipates as I hear the sincerity in her voice. I needed to keep my distance from this girl. The sooner we got to Hoike the better.

I look up noticing the sun was past its zenith. I didn't want to be out here another night. "Your questions will have to wait. We are losing daylight. Come on Miss. Let's get moving." I head off without waiting for her response. I needed to shut down. She was messing with my emotions and I didn't like it. I need to focus on the job and move on. Just like I always do. I hear her run to catch up and we walk in silence the whole way to the city.

ooOOoo

The city of Kobe was lit up like a New Year's festival when we arrived. I instinctively pull on my cloaks' hood hiding my hair as Obi enters the main street. I grab Obi's shirt sleeve as he starts weaving through the crowds looking for an inn. He doesn't seem to notice and my growing unease rises. Our walk to the city had been tense and quiet. So many times I wanted to ask questions but he seemed to sense when I was about to talk and pick up his pace making me run to catch up. I keep racking my brain trying to think of what I said to set him off. My brain also keeps reminding me to stay on guard. There's a reason Obi suddenly appeared and I still didn't know why. He was a master at evading my questions and I let him.

I was exhausted but being in a new city gave me a second wind. I hadn't been outside my village since I was a baby. I try to take in everything as we avoid running into crowds of people bartering and trading wares in the many stalls that lined the street.

I run into Obi's back as he stops abruptly outside a rowdy bar/inn called The Drunken Gypsy. I didn't know what a "gypsy" was but the female figure displayed made her look like an exotic dancer.

"I know a guy here. He will give us a discount." Obi says without looking at me. He hasn't looked at me since we started our trek.

"Okay." I say quietly and follow him inside.

"Oy! If it isn't Sousuke! I thought you were dead boy!" A loud voice shouts from the bar and a big man comes out and heads straight for Obi. Sousuke? I glance at Obi and he has a huge smile on his face as the man embraces him like a brother.

"It'll take more than a gang of bandits to kill me off." Obi says with a grin and the man slaps him on the back, ushering him to the bar for a drink.

For the first time in hours Obi turns and makes eye contact. His amber cat-like eyes are blank. "Come on Miss." I nod and follow, sitting next to him on one of the few high bar stools left.

"Pardon me, Miss. I didn't realize Sousuke here brought a lady friend with him." The bartender laughs and extends his burly hand. "Names Gatson. This here is my joint." I take it with a relieved smile. He seemed nice enough. Gatson gives me and Obi a large stein of what I assume is ale before they launch into a talk about the old days.

I sip the ale and try to stay interested but my mind is reeling. Is it Obi or Sousuke? Fight with bandits? Was my escort someone dangerous after all? I keep my head down, letting my thoughts run wild. My grandparents always scolded me for being too trusting but some of the few words I remember from my father was to trust people until they gave you a reason not to. I needed to find out why Obi appeared in my life so suddenly and why he wanted to take me to such a far off land. Not to mention share his earnings with me. Do you want to know though? My heart whispers. He seems like a nice guy. He's cute and your age. Why not just go with the flow? I blush, thinking of how he felt underneath me in the woods.

Before I realize it, the stein is empty and my body is warm all over. This is nice. My brain says. I didn't want to know why Obi had multiple names. I didn't want to pry into his past and find out why he suddenly appeared. I was just happy he was here. I didn't have any friends my age. Maybe Obi could be my first friend.

"Want another one Miss?" I look up to see Obi and Gatson looking at me. I must've been really zoned out. I blush and nod. Gatson swings around to pour another stein but Obi is assessing my face. I blush harder and look away, for once wishing I could school my expression.

A refilled stein is set in front of me and I gulp half of it down trying to ignore the amber eyes watching me.

"It's getting late Miss. We should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow." I jolt up realizing I had fallen asleep after finishing my ale. Obi is standing next to me with a hand extended. His face is a little flushed and he's staring right into my eyes. I blush, taking his hand and stand quickly. The room tilts and my head is whirling. So this is what being drunk feels like. I stagger and vaguely feel another hand on my arm.

My face was pressed against something warm that smelled spicy. I bury my face in it feeling instantly calm. A low grumble sounds in my ear and the hands holding me tighten protectively. Yes, I felt protected. Secure. I smile and let the blackness take me.

ooOOoo

I can't stop the blush from exploding across my face as shirayuki snuggles against my chest and lets out a sigh of contentment. Gatson snickers at me and I shoot him a death glare that he ignores.

"Don't do anything rotten, Sousuke." He winks and goes back to cleaning the empty steins. The bar was closed and we were the last ones downstairs. I look down at the hooded figure clutching my shirt deciding not to think anything at the moment. I had been so good not looking at her or even thinking about her and now it's near impossible to ignore how perfect she fits against my body. My face burns hotter and I shake my head.

"Alright Miss, time for bed." I murmur and pick her up princess style, her hair is a mess as the hood falls back but she still looked beautiful. I walk up the narrow staircase taking care not to hit her head on the wall or doorframe.

"Of course there's just one bed." I growl and curse Gatson's name. Some friend discount this is. The bed was a twin size, barely large enough for shirayuki to sleep comfortably. Sleeping on the floor didn't bother me but damn it would've been nice to have a bed.

I lay shirayuki down, prying her fingers from my shirt. She instantly curls into a ball and whimpers, her face scrunched. I frown watching her. She should be used to sleeping alone. The alcohol is probably upsetting her sleep state.

I run back downstairs to grab my bag and wave goodnight to Gatson. He was one of my oldest friends if you could call him a friend. One of the few people I stayed in touch with and he didn't even know my real name. Of course I did that on purpose but still...sometimes I wonder how he would react upon knowing who I really was. My name was well known through the mainland as the top mercenary. He would probably try to sell me off to one of the many gang leaders with a bounty on my head.

Sometimes I wondered what it was like to be settled in one place. To have real friends and family near by. But then the next high paying job fell in my lap and I leapt at the chance to change my scenery. The world was beautiful and I loved traversing it. A partner in crime would make it fun sometimes but I didn't trust anyone with my life.

I open the door to our room and shirayuki is kicking in bed like a madwoman. "Miss!" I try to calm her but right when I touch her her kicks intensify and she starts crying. What the hell?

"Miss wake up!" I whisper and grab her shoulders trying not to get kicked. It was like she was fighting off someone in her dream and they were winning. I lean down next to her ear, "Miss it's Obi. You are okay. I'm here. I'll protect you." My face burns but the kicking slowly stops and her green eyes blink open looking around wildly.

"Obi?" She whispers and I lean over her so she can see me. The room had gotten dark quickly but my night vision was on par. Apparently hers wasn't so good.

"I'm right here Miss. You were having a pretty bad dream." I say deciding not to mention the tears or furious kicking.

She springs up and hugs me tightly around my neck, pulling me down. I have to brace myself before falling on top of her. She's definitely still drunk. My brain whispers. "Thank you Obi. I'm glad you are here...I don't care why you are here. I'm just glad to have a friend." Her speech gets increasingly slurred before her arms relax and she's passed out again. She smells like flowers….my heart whispers and I can't help but enjoy the softness of her hair against my face.

Okay Obi back to reality. I sigh and slowly untangle her arms from my neck. She whimpers again and reaches out. Man she is a handful. My brain scoffs but I smile slightly, gently nudging her towards the wall so I could lie down as well. Just until she calms down, I think as she grabs my shirt and sighs in her sleep.

I lay down and watch her, wondering what I was going to do in a few days when we reach our destination. Screw that. Just enjoy the company while you have it. My brain huffs ending the train of thought. Just go with the flow, right? I vaguely remember hearing shirayuki say that to a customer. Her grip was still vice-like on my shirt so I accept my fate and let sleep take over.


End file.
